The White Princess
by Freerunner4427
Summary: AU: Juliet Hertz is Henry Mills best friend, growing up with him from the age of six. But unlike everyone else, Juliet somewhat remembers her past life as Juliet Kingsley, The White Princess of Wonderland... This is the story of their triumph, how they saved almost everyone' happy endings... Covers Season One OUAT, references to OUATIW...
1. Prolouge

**The White Princess**

 **I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories before starting a new one. But my muses have been fighting for my attention recently, and the one I name Mina (The OUAT muse) won the last round.**

 **Just a quick side note, starting from the very beginning this is going to be very AU. I really didn't like the way the writers tore apart so many happy endings….**

 **Definite Changes:**

 _ **1) Henry isn't 10, he's 16. The curse still worked, it was just written differently so that Emma comes in when she's 34, not 28 like in the cannon.**_

 _ **2) Juliet will NOT be a Mary Sue. I detest Mary Sue's will all my heart, and if she becomes one I will gladly go back and rip this story apart.**_

 _ **3) Episode 8, I'm putting up a poll on how that mess should end…. It's up to you guys….**_

 _ **4) Quite a few characters who lost their happy endings WILL be getting them back. Kinda like Red and her big bad wolf Quin….**_

 **I DON'T own OUAT, or OUATIW, never have, never will. Juliet Hertz/Kingsley belongs to me though, along with any content you don't recognize from the show.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time, there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know._

 _Or think we know…_

 _One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen…_

 _Your world…_

 _This is how it happened…._

… _.and how my True Love and I, fixed it._

 _Who am I?_

 _Up until a few years ago I would have told you I was Juliet Hertz._

 _Now I know better._

 _Because now…_

 _...I remember._

* * *

 _ **35 Years ago….**_

 _ **A 5 year old girl with light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned Arabian skin rode on the back of a huge black and tan stallion. Next to them riding a dappled gray mare was a man with dark brown hair, white skin, and light blue eyes. He was dressed like a prince, she was dressed in a royal purple shirt, and dark brown pants. They galloped along the road, racing against time.**_

 _ **Suddenly they veered their horses off the path, plunging into unmarked woods, dodging trees, tree roots, and boulders as they continued. The girl pulled up short for a moment as a light snow began to fall around them. In her shock, the Prince's mare pulled ahead of her, galloping faster, until they reached the clearing.**_

 _ **Seven short men were gathered together, blocking the view of a tree trunk. "You're too late." One of them said sadly as he dismounted. They stepped aside to reveal the polished glass coffin that was carved into the wood. Lying inside, was a woman with hair black as night, and skin white as snow.**_

" _ **No, No!" The prince yelled, running over. His head fell in sadness as he stopped just short of her. "Open it!" He demanded.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, She's gone!" One of the small men said sadly.**_

" _ **At least let me say goodby." The Prince said, a tear slipping down his face. The girl dismounted and walked up to stand beside the Prince as the men slid back the coffin's lid.**_

 _ **With tears in his eyes, he leaned down and brought his lips to hers. A flash of light, and a burst of wind burst out from them, flowing over the land as the woman opened her eyes with a gasp. The men cheered up as the girl smiled knowingly.**_

" _ **You," She said with a breathy whisper, bringing her hand up to touch his face. "You found me." She finished, smiling**_

" _ **Did you ever doubt I would?" He whispered back.**_

" _ **Truthfully," She said as he helped her to sit up. "The glass coffin gave me pause."**_

" _ **Well you never have to worry again." He said, giving her a teary smile. "I will always find you."**_

" _ **Do you promise?" She asked him….**_

* * *

" _ **I do," The Prince was now all in white, standing with the woman, who was in a wedding dress. They were inside the royal chapel, standing before the bishop while surrounded by hundreds of their friends.**_

" _ **And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The bishop asked.**_

" _ **I do." She said, smiling. She sent a wink over behind the Prince, where the little girl was standing in a soft lavender dress. Standing to her left was a man with tanned Arabian skin and dark brown hair and eyes. To her right was a woman with light skin, deep blue eyes, and light brown hair. The little family of three smiled at the couple, happy that they had finally come together.**_

" _ **I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The bishop announced, as the crowd began to clap and cheer. They were just leaning in for their first kiss as a married pair, when the door burst open.**_

 _ **Gasps came as a woman all dressed in black strode into the room. "Sorry I'm late," She said, her voice dripping with false sympathy. She strode forward, her magic moving her faster until she was nearly at the alter. She tossed aside the guards who were rushing at her with a lazy flick of her hands, coming ever closer.**_

" _ **It's the Queen!" One of the Dwarves said. "Run!"**_

 _ **Snow paused for a moment before grabbing the Prince's sword. "She's not a queen anymore!" Snow yelled, pointing the sword at the Queen. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"**_

 _ **Charming placed a hand on Snow's lowering the sword. "No, no, don't stoop to level. There's no need."**_

" _ **You're wasting your time," Charming said, directing his attention to the Queen. "You've already lost." Charming moved in front of snow protectively. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding!"**_

" _ **Oh I haven't come her to ruin anything." The Queen said, shrugging. "On the contrary dear," She said, stalking around the alter. "I've come to give you a gift."**_

" _ **We want nothing from you!" Snow interrupted angrily.**_

" _ **But you shall have it!" The Queen said, loosing her smile. With a small flourish, she turned the opposite way, pacing back and forth while glaring at the various people gathered. "My gift to you, is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine." She said sneering at them. "Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever." The Little girl's eyes widened as her parents wrapped their arms around her. "And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." **_

" _ **Not as long as I'm alive!" The little girl said, stepping out of her parent's grasps. She stood defiantly as Regina turned and glared at her. "When will you learn Regina," The girl said, glaring. "Evil will never triumph, not as long as there are still people who fight for what is right."**_

" _ **Juliet Kingsley." The Queen said, glaring at the girl. "You have been a thorn in my side since the day you were born, little sorceress." Regina's smile gained a steel edge to it. "But don't worry, I have something special in mind for you." Juliet met her glare defiantly, holding Regina's dark gaze with her own, until the dark queen stepped around her, heading for the door.**_

" _ **HEY!" Charming yelled, getting Regina's attention. With a flash of white, Juliet summoned her bow and quiver and had an arrow notched and flying as Charming launched his sword at the queen. As the sword and arrow touched her, the Queen disappeared in a swirl of dark smoke. Charming and Snow embraced each other as Juliet's parents rushed towards their little girl…**_

* * *

16 year old Henry Mills ran his finger over the painted pictures of his old storybook. He closed it up and started to stash it away.

"Is that a good book?" The woman in the seat next to him asked.

"This is more than just a book." He said, giving her a secretive smile. His cell phone buzzed, causing him to put the book further into his pack.

 **Juls: U thr yet?**

He smiled to himself. Classic Juls, always worrying about him.

 **Hen: Just about. My stop is nxt**

He hit send as the bus pulled to a stop, dropping him off on the busy streets of Boston.

 **Juls: FYI, EQ found out yur gone. She hsn't q me yet.**

Henry groaned in frustration. He didn't count on her finding out so quickly….

* * *

So check out that poll as soon as you can! I really want to know your opinions!

This has been Freerunner4427, See you next time!


	2. Ch 1: The Curse

**The White Princess**

 **If you haven't already figured it out:**

 _ **Bold italics = Past/Flashbacks/Dreams**_

 **Bold = Texting/ Author Notes**

 _Italics = Writing/Thoughts_

Normal = Normal Time

 **Alright then, I just wanted to give a few people a heads up, Henry WILL be acting OOC throughout this entire fic. I mean, in the actual show he's 10, it kinda makes sense that he would act a little different at 16 instead. So of course this is after he figures out how to hide the fact that he and Juliet know about the curse from Regina….**

 **And for the sake of my sanity people! PLEASE vote on that poll! I really have no idea how I'm going to write that episode. The outcome that wins could affect the entire storyline dramatically!**

 **I am not Adam Horowitz, or Edward Kitsis, hell I'm not even male, so I DON'T own OUAT, or OUATIW. Juliet, however, belongs to me. As does any unfamiliar content.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Curse**

 _I was never considered a bad girl. I didn't lie, cheat, steal, or break the rules unless I had a REALLY good reason too. I kept good grades in all of my classes, and was never late. It almost physically hurt me to behave badly._

 _Which I guess is kind of a miracle considering who I am._

 _My name is Juliet Hertz, and I am the sixteen year old niece of the ex Storybrook Town thief, Jack Hertz._

 _Don't get me wrong, I love my uncle, after all he's the only family I have left, but the man has a serious obsession with stealing._

 _It used to be a regular occurrence to see me picking him up from the Police Station every night. It's no wonder why most parents didn't like me hanging around with their children. I guess they just assume that uncle Jack rubbed off on me. After I yelled at him one night though, he started cleaning himself up. He stopped stealing, and almost pulled a one-eighty with his entire life._

 _Up until I was five, I didn't really have many friends, and the thing I succeeded best in was hiding in plain sight._

 _That is, until I met Henry Mills…_

 _We met one day soon after I arrived and just, clicked._

 _He didn't judge me for who my family was, and I did the same. Henry was the son of the Mayor, and most seemed afraid to interact with him because his mom was powerful. I was the niece of the Town Thief, the one most parents would consider a bad influence before they even got to know me._

 _At first, Henry's mom, Regina, didn't really like me. Who could blame her though? I was a shy reserved child who kind of liked to be alone, except when Henry was around. But after awhile though, Regina started to warm up to me, after seeing how much Henry enjoyed having a friend his age, and after noticing that I really was nothing like my Uncle._

 _After that, Henry and I were inseparable. We did everything together, playing, reading, enjoying the beach in the summer, he even shared his biggest secret with me after five years._

 _The Storybook._

 _I had seen it before then of course, but when Henry began explaining his theory it was painfully obvious. The entire town was under some kind of curse, semi-freezing time around the residents. It became even more obvious when I noticed that we were the only one's truly aging._

 _Of course we questioned it, being only ten at the time, but we quickly learned to keep our suspicions to ourselves, afraid of being called crazy._

 _As the years rolled by, we got older, and closer. I've had a crush on him for years, but the thing is, I'm just scared to admit it…._

* * *

I heard someone call out my name as I looked up from my journal. "Juliet!"

"Yeah Uncle Jack?!" I yelled back.

"Mayor Mills called. She wants to know if we've seen Henry in the last couple days." I had my phone out, and was already texting him.

 **Juls: U rlize tht if u r wrong, im ging 2 gloat right?**

"No I haven't." I yelled back. "He hasn't been in school for the last few days either."

"No she hasn't Madam Mayor, no I haven't seen him either." I heard Uncle Jack say over the phone. I smiled a little as I heard them start talking.

 **Hen: Gd thing I was right ths time thn huh?**

* * *

 _It was true that I usually never outright lied, I just didn't tell the whole truth all the time either…._

* * *

 _ **A beautiful castle sat on an island connected to the mainland by a tall bridge. A heavily pregnant Snow White stood in the doorway of an open balcony, a small bluebird on her finger, while young Juliet stood beside her. Alice and Cyrus Kingsley were standing by the door, watching as their daughter giggled at the bird and watched the waters of the lake.**_

 _ **The bird flew away as Charming moved closer to them. Snow started rubbing her stomach worried.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" Charming asked.**_

" _ **Nothing." Snow sighed.**_

" _ **You're thinking what the queen said again aren't you?" He asked. Juliet nodded in conformation as Snow kept her eyes on her baby bump. "Snow, Please, I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go! We're about to have a baby!" He said, looking over towards the cradle.**_

" _ **I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." Snow said, her voice exhausted as she walked to stand beside the cradle.**_

" _ **That's what she wants!" He said, jogging a little to catch up with her. "To get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us."**_

 _ **Snow looked at him, disbelieving. "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her." She said, her tone slightly condescending. "You have no idea of what she's capable of."**_

" _ **She has a point Charming." Alice said, drawing their attention to her. "If Regina is anything like Cora, or Anastasia, then you can't afford to underestimate her."**_

" _ **We made that mistake once." Cyrus said. "And Will Scarlet paid the price. If it wasn't for Cora's disappearance, and Anastasia's rise to power, Will would still be Cora's puppet, and we would most likely be missing our heads."**_

 _ **Charming looked slightly disbelieving. "What can I do to ease your mind?" He asked snow.**_

" _ **Let me talk, to**_ **him** ** _." Her voice hitching on the last word._**

" **Him _?" Charming asked, uncertainly. "You don't mean?_**

" _ **I do." Snow said her voice certain.**_

" _ **No, no, no. its too dangerous!"**_

" _ **He can see the future!" Snow tried to argue.**_

" _ **There's a**_ **reason** ** _he's locked up." Charming pressed._**

" _ **Can you promise me that our child will be safe?!" Snow asked him, her voice filled with fear. "Can you guarantee it, cause he can!" Charming refused to meet her eyes as she argued.**_

" _ **Alright," He said sadly, admitting defeat. "For our child."**_

* * *

I was yanked out of my memories as another text came in.

 **Hen: I cn't blive this. She dosn't blive at all!**

My eyes widened, _the Savior didn't believe?_ _How did that happen?_ I thought it over for a few minutes, debating with different ideas, until I came up with an answer.

 **Juls: No, her imagination wld most likely b dead frm exp. 2 ths wrld. We may have 2 con her to blive again.**

 **Hen: True dat. Shuld b hm in next few hrs. C u then?**

 **Juls: Defiantly**

* * *

" _ **When we reach his cell, stay out of the light." The soldier warned. "And whatever you do, do not let him know your name." Snow, Charming, Alice, Cyrus, and Juliet walked briskly behind him, keeping themselves covered in their dark brown cloaks. "If he knows our name, he will have power over you."**_

 _ **Juliet shuttered as they drew closer, the feel of dark magic like oil on her skin.**_

" _ **Rumpelstiltskin!" The guard called. "Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you!" Juliet watched as they approached a seemingly empty cell.**_

" _ **No you don't." A sinister voice called from within the cell. As they got closer, a man dropped from the ceiling. "They do." He was a weird glittery green, with greasy hair and dark leather clothes. His mad dark brown eyes fell on Juliet for a moment, and his crazed smile seemed to widen even further. "Snow White and Prince Charming!" He cackled, his insane laughter sending shivers down Juliet's spine. "You insult me," he sneered. "Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."**_

 _ **With frowns, Snow and Charming pulled off their hoods, while Alice, Cyrus, and Juliet stayed in the shadows. "Ah," he snickered. "That's much better."**_

" _ **We've come to ask you a question about the-" Charming started.**_

" _ **YES! Yes I know why you're here." His face contorted as he spoke, shifting between mad happiness and crazed sorrow. "You wanna know about the Queen's threat."**_

" _ **Tell us what you know!" Snow demanded.**_

" _ **Oh," Rumple giggled, "A little tense aren't we?" He smiled. "Fear not, for I can ease your mind. But," He hesitated, making Juliet tense. "It's going to cost you something in return."**_

" _ **No," Charming said instantly. "This is a waist of time." He tried to hold Snow back bu she shrugged him off.**_

" _ **What do you want?" she asked confidently, stepping up to the bars of the cell.**_

" _ **Oh," Rumple pretended to think for a moment. "The name of your unborn child?"**_

" _ **Absolutely not!" Charming yelled as Snow said, "Deal!"**_

" _ **What do you know?" She demanded.**_

" _ **Ah," Rumple said, his eyes lighting up. "The queen has created a powerful curse, and its coming." Juliet's eyes widened in fear. "Soon you'll all be in a prison just like me, only worse!" He said, his voice teasing. "Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time." Snow's face morphed into horror as he continued. "Time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity." Rumple's smile glittered. ""While the Queen celebrates, VICTORIOUS AT LAST!" Juliet took a step back from him. Rumple's face fell. "No more happy endings."**_

" _ **What can we do?" Snow asked.**_

" _ **WE can't do anything!" Rumple said.**_

" _ **Who can?" Snow asked, he voice almost in a whisper.**_

" _ **That little thing growing inside your belly." Rumple answered, reaching out to touch Snow. Charming smacked his hand away with the flat of his blade. Rumple hissed as he jerked his hand away.**_

" _ **Next time I cut it off." Charming threatened.**_

 _ **Rumple clicked his tongue in disapproval. Then his face grew dark again. "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety." he said, looking in between the couple. "Get the child to safety and on it's 34th birthday, the child will return. The child will find you, and the final battle will begin!" Rumple started laughing insanely.**_

" _ **I've heard enough, we're leaving" Charming said as he pulled Snow away. Alice and Cyrus were right behind them as they started walking.**_

" _ **Hey, NO, we made a deal!" Rumple yelled frantically after them. "I want her name! We had a deal, I need her name! I want the name!"**_

" _ **Her?" Charming questioned, turning back to him. "It's a boy." Charming turned to walk.**_

" _ **Missy, missy! You know I'm right?" He asked Snow. Snow looked conflicted for a moment. "Tell me, what's her name."**_

 _ **Snow turned to look back at Rumple. "Emma. Her name is Emma." They walked away.**_

" _ **Emma..." Rumple said, testing the name. Juliet stayed behind for a moment, looking back at the man in contemplation.**_

* * *

Henry looked out the window as the car rolled by a sign that said, 'Welcome to Storybrook.'


	3. Ch 2: The Curse Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Curse Part 2**

 _ **Bold italics = Past/Flashbacks/Dreams**_

 **Bold = Texting/ Author Notes**

 _Italics = Writing/Thoughts_

Normal = Normal Time

 **Do I look like a screenplay writer to you? I DON'T own OUAT or OUATIW, so don't ask….**

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Emma's yellow bug rolled down main street, stopping at the red light for a moment.

"Okay kid, how bout an address?" Emma asked.

"First off, I'm not a kid." Henry snapped, "Second, the address is 108 Mifflin Street."

Emma pulled the bug to a stop at he next red light. "I don't what your problem is kid." She said, looking over at him. "But something about this whole place is bugging me." She opened the door and got out to look around. Henry stepped up beside her and watched her for a moment.

Henry thought for a moment. "I think I know why. Look up there." He said pointing towards the Library Clock. "That clock hasn't moved an inch in thirty-four years. The people, they haven't aged either!" He said as Emma looked back at him in confusion. "Time in this town has been frozen for as long as I can remember."

"But you're sixteen. How come you've aged?" Emma asked, deciding to humor him for a moment.

"As far as I can tell, I'm one of two exceptions." He said seriously. "I was born outside the town, and brought over the border at a young age. My best friend came here when we were five, and she's aged just like me." He looked at Emma, who was watching him skeptically. "You don't believe me?"

"It's kinda a lot to swallow." She admitted.

He pulled out a photo with a date printed on the back. "You need proof right?" He asked and she nodded her head. He handed her the photo. "This photo was taken ten years ago, on my sixth birthday." It showed a five kids happily playing, two of them were a younger Henry and a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes sitting together smiling. He pulled out another one and handed it to her. "This was taken last week, while we were babysitting." It showed three kids sitting on a bench eating ice cream, while an older Henry and an older version of the girl sat next to them. "When you compare the two photos, you can tell that those three children in the second photo are identical to the other three in the first. And by the dates, the first photo is ten years older than the second."

Emma could tell he was telling the truth, but she was still a little skeptical. "So do you have a theory about what's causing it?" She asked hesitantly.

Henry shook his head. "Nothing that won't make me sound completely insane."

"Henry? What are you doin' here?" A man called out, walking towards them with his Dalmatian. He was an older man, about Emma's age, with thinning red hair and glasses. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Archie." Henry said, bending down to scratch the Dalmatian's ears.

Archie smiled at Emma. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Archie Hopper, Emma Swan." Henry introduced. "She's my birth mom."

"Oh," Archie's smile faltered for a moment. "I see."

"I'm just giving him a ride home." Emma said, a small frown on her face.

"Oh alright." Archie said. "You better be getting home soon Henry, Mayor Mills has been going crazy looking for you."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

Henry rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe..." He admitted, not meeting her eyes.

"Well it was great seeing you again!"Archie said as he turned to walk away.

"So, does he know how long he's been here?" Emma asked as they turned away.

"That's the thing," Henry said as he moved to get back into the car. "They don't know. They can't remember…"

* * *

 _ **The adults were in a war council, bickering back and fourth about their next move when Juliet snuck out of the room. She put her hand into her pocket, feeling the object hidden there as she used magic to turn invisible.**_

 _ **With quite footsteps and careful planning, she slipped past the guards and into the dungeon.**_

" _ **What you doing deary?" Rumple asked, sensing her.**_

" _ **Keep your voice down." She said, taking off the spell. "I would rather we weren't disturbed."**_

" _ **So I'll ask again," He said, his voice in a low whisper. "Why have you come?"**_

" _ **A favor from a friend," Juliet said, a small smile on her face. "And a question that needs to be answered."**_

" _ **And what would that be deary?" Rumple asked, his grin turning sinister.**_

" _ **She told me that you would recognize this the moment you saw it…." Juliet pulled a rolled up piece of fabric from her pocket, and handed it to Rumple. He unwrapped it, his face showing shock as he saw what was in it. "...and she asked me to tell you that she'll be waiting for her beast."**_

" _ **She's alive then?" Rumple asked, his voice filled with hope. "Where?"**_

" _ **I'll tell you," Juliet said a worried look on her face. "If you answer my question. A free exchange of information, no strings attached."**_

" _ **Deal!" Rumple said instantly. "Ask away."**_

" _ **The Queen said she had something special planned for me-" Juliet started to say.**_

" _ **And you want to know what it is?" Rumple asked with a smile. Juliet nodded in conformation.**_

" _ **Fine." Rumple closed his eyes. "The Evil Queen has allies, many allies. Two of which hold grudges against your family."**_

" _ **Who?" Juliet asked, careful to keep her tone soft.**_

" _ **Ever hear the names Anastasia and Jafar?"**_

" _ **They've been after us for years." Juliet mused. "But my mom and dad have always been able to foil their plans."**_

" _ **Not this time deary." Rumple said, his face twisting into a frown. "The Queen plans to temporarily grant the two of them immeasurable power. With that power, they plan to rip your family apart. Anastasia will attack, separating you and your mother from your father by sending the two of you to your mother's birth world, The Land Without Magic." Juliet listened closely. "With the two of you out of the way, it will leave a clear path to your father's Genii bottle."**_

" _ **They won't find it." Juliet said. "Mom and Dad hid it years ago, I've never even seen it-"**_

" _ **Ah," Rumple interrupted. "But someone has. They will betray your family to save their own. And with your father's bottle in their hands, they will rewrite the laws of magic and become unstoppable."**_

" _ **How can I stop it?" Juliet asked.**_

" _ **You can't." Rumple said sadly. "Their plans are already in motion. With the casting of the curse, they will make their move. If they have their way, you won't even remember anything."**_

" _ **If they have their way?" Juliet asked.**_

" _ **Only one thing will let you remember," Rumple said, pulling a thin necklace of nowhere. Strung on it was a small white, red, and purple heart charm with a small silver mushroom charm. "This necklace will protect you against Anastasia and Jafar's magic. As long as you wear it, dark magic will not be able to touch you, let alone harm you."**_

" _ **And the price?" Juliet asked nervously.**_

" _ **It draws on the strength of your own magic, and the connection you share with Wonderland's magic. The stronger you are, the more powerful the protection. Consider it a gift," Rumple said. "In exchange for telling me about her."**_

" _ **Right." Juliet said, smiling. "She's alive, a prisoner in the Queen's dungeon, but alive. The Queen lied about her death all those years ago, in an attempt to get to you. The Queen has placed her under the watch of her most trusted guards, and has given them orders to kill any who attempt to rescue her."**_

" _ **Thank you." Rumple said, "You have given me hope once more."**_

" _ **I didn't do it for you." Juliet admitted. "I did it for my friend. If anyone deserves a chance at love, it would be her. Just do me a favor," She leveled a hard glare at him as she got up to leave. "Don't break her heart again."**_

" _ **I won't." Rumple promised as she disappeared from view….**_

* * *

 _ **Juliet's POV:**_

I watched from the street as Henry walked up the path to his house with a tall blonde woman. They seemed to talk for a moment, when Regina opened the door and ran out to hug Henry. He said a few words, and they raced inside.

I waited a minute, until Regina and Emma went inside, before I jumped the fence and walked over to Henry's widow.

"So," I said, climbing up the tree to were he was waiting with an open window. "You actually found the Savior." We froze as Sheriff Graham walked out the front door, followed shortly by Emma.

"Yup." Henry said, smiling at me. "Now we just need to figure out a way to keep her in town."

"I may have an idea." I admitted. "I think I found Lupus last week."

"The Huntsman's wolf?" Henry asked, his eyes going wide as I nodded.

"He already likes me. Maybe I can ask him to help?" I pitched.

Henry nodded thoughtfully, agreeing to the plan.

My eyes widened for a moment as I sunk into my memories….

* * *

 _ **Snow looks down from her balcony as Geppeto and Pinocchio diligently work away at creating the wardrobe. I was playing down in the field with my horse Arion and my mom and dad. A dark purple cloud appeared on the horizon, and everyone began to panic. "The Curse!" Grumpy yelled, ringing the alarm bell. "It's Here!"**_

" _ **Alice!" Dad yelled. "Get Juliet out of here! I'll join you as soon as I can! Don't stop for anything!" Mom nodded as she pulled herself up behind me on Arion. Arion took off running in a blur of speed as he bolted out the gate and through the forest. Dad appeared behind Mom seconds after we reached the lakefront, and I touched my heels to Arion's sides again, he took off, his magic allowing him to run on the water.**_

" _ **Alright Arion," I whispered in his ear. "Time to go home!" He picked up even more speed, shooting across at speed to fast to follow. As I watched, a portal opened up before our eyes, precariously widening as we sped towards it. We held on as Arion jumped into it, leaving the Enchanted Forest behind, and saying hello to Wonderland….**_

* * *

 **Okay, so some of you may be wondering about Henry's explanation. Well, he IS older this time around, and he knows that if he tells her the straight truth right off the bat she's going to think that he's crazy. So I came up with a slightly more plausible explanation, and (knowing Emma) assured that Henry had proof to back up his claim.**

 **If you're wondering about Juliet's flashbacks, well the necklace Rumple gave her can only protect her to an extent. She's aware of the curse and of who she really is, but some of her memories are, (for a lack of a better word) scrambled. They'll sort themselves out as time passes and as Emma gets closer to undoing the curse.**

 **This has been Freerunner4427, see you next time!**


	4. Ch 3: The Curse Part 3 End

**Chapter 3: The Curse Part 3**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet, I will be breaking each Episode into multiple chapters, mainly for convenience and cliffhangers.**

 _ **Bold italics = Past/Flashbacks/Dreams**_

 **Bold = Texting/ Author Notes**

 _Italics = Writing/Thoughts_

Normal = Normal Time

 **I am Not a professional script writer. If I was do you think I would be writing fan fictions? I DONT own OUAT or OUATIW. Juliet belongs to me though… :))**

* * *

 **The Curse: Part Three**

* * *

 _ **Juliet's POV:**_

"Juliet," I heard and felt Henry's hands on my shoulders as I snapped out of it. My breath hitched, and made my pant from the terror I felt.

"Wow," He whispered, looking at the fear in my eyes. "That must have been some memory."

"It was from the day the curse was cast." I said, breathing deeply. "Not one of my more pleasant memories."

"Will you be alright to go to school tomorrow?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

"I think so." I breathed. I heard footsteps, and jumped up. "Someone's coming." I whispered, jumping out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow Hen." I said as I started climbing down the tree.

* * *

The next day we were sitting out at the old playground after school, just thinking about what we were going to do next. Henry and I knew that Miss Blanchard had probably ratted us out already, so we were avoiding the storm that was soon to come with it. That is, until I heard a car pull up.

Emma climbed up to sit next to Henry, our storybook in her arms. "You left this in my car." She said, handing it to him. "Still hasn't moved huh?" she asked, nodding across the bay towards the town clock.

Henry sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping when I brought you back here it might. Since you've arrived things have started changing, I was hoping that it might set off a chain reaction."

"I guess that's life though." Emma muttered. She looked over at me, studying me for a moment, "I don't think we've met, Emma Swan." she offered a hand for me to shake.

"Juliet Hertz." I introduced with a smile. "The only other person that isn't entirely affected by the time freeze."

"Any idea how it's possible?" Emma asked.

I shook my head, my eyes wandering through the town. "I know that it's effecting me to an extent." I explained. "I get flashbacks sometimes. They happen at the weirdest times, but they keep me from forgetting completely. Sometimes though, the memories I see aren't that pleasant. I _know_ that this place used to be different, I can still remember who I am and how long I've been here, but sometimes my mind just blanks out, like it's recalibrating."

"That must suck." Emma commented.

"It does." I assured her. "It makes me feel like there's something huge I'm missing, even though it's right under my nose…." My voice trailed off as I dove into another memory….

* * *

 _ **My mom, dad, and I were standing at the edge of a cliff. Mom and dad were hugging each other as I held Airon's reigns off to the side. It had been only a few weeks since the curse had swept over the Enchanted Forest. We didn't dare to go back in fear that our family would be ripped apart by the magic.**_

 _ **Dad's necklace started glowing as they kissed. "Our hearts are entwined." He said, looking at her. "Just as I said all those years ago, I will always know when you are near. And you will know as well."**_

 _ **Arion's ears perked up, and seconds later I heard it too. Marching….**_

 _ **Dad looked over, pushing Mom behind him protectively. "Alice," He yelled. "Take Juliet and RUN!"**_

 _ **Red Soldiers burst through the mouth of the cave, surrounding us in an instant. Mom and Dad were backed up to the edge, unable to run. I was already in Arion's saddle, ready to take off at Dad's signal. The soldiers parted to reveal a blond woman dressed all in red with a sparkling crown in her hair. Anastasia, the Red Queen. "Sorry to interrupt." She said.**_

 _ **Mom and Dad drew their swords as the soldiers charged forward. They weaved through them, working as a flawless team, slashing dodging and guarding eachother's backs as they moved through them. I stayed on Arion, my bow drawn to ward off any soldier unlucky enough to catch my sights with a few well placed arrows.**_

 _ **We were winning until one of the soldiers caught Dad in the back of the knee, forcing him down. The disarmed him and had a spear at his throat in seconds. Mom tried to go for Anastasia, but a soldier caught her wrist while she was distracted. They knocked her sword from her hand, and five of them grabbed her.**_

 _ **Two soldiers tried to grab me and drag me from my saddle, but Arion reared, warding them away with his sharp hooves. Arion disappeared in a flash, taking me with him, and reappeared safely on a nearby ledge, out of reach but not out of hearing range.**_

 _ **The Red Queen shot me a dark glare, then turned her attention back to my parents. The soldiers forced the both of them onto their knees as the struggled.**_

" _ **Mind if I borrow him?" She sneeringly asked Mom.**_

" _ **Cyrus No!" Mom yelled as they started dragging him away.**_

" _ **Alice!" Dad yelled, breaking free for a moment by smashing his captors together. He dodged the spear aimed at him, and started fighting his way back to Mom's side. He was about to help her up, when the Red Queen Flicked her wrist, sending him over the cliff edge and into the Boiling Sea.**_

" _ **Oops..." She muttered turning away. I was frozen in shock, that witch had just sent my dad to his fate. I knew he wasn't dead thanks to what Rumple had told me, but it was still a shock….**_

" _ **CYRUS!" Mom screamed as she scrambled to the edge, but it was too late…**_

 _ **...Dad was gone.**_

" _ **Cyrus NO!"**_

* * *

"Juliet!" Henry's voice pulled me back to reality again. I was panting and sweating hard as he and Emma looked at me worried.

"Sheesh," Emma said, "You weren't kidding about the flashbacks kid."

"I know." I sighed, leaning back to feel the boards of the playground on my back. "It's twice as bad as it seems though. Sometimes they're longer."

"What was it this time?" Henry asked.

"They day my Dad was taken, and I was separated from my Mom." I answered, not looking at him. "The worst day of my life."

"And I thought I had it bad." Emma muttered. "I don't even remember my parents. They dumped me on the side of the road when I was just a baby."

"Sometimes the pain of not remembering is worse though. At least I still have Uncle Jack." I said, watching the cars roll by. "Child services sent me to him after they found me, he's the only family I have left." I looked over at the older blond. "We aren't going to pressure you to stay you know." I said. Henry and Emma looked at e in surprise. "True, we are asking for your help, but it's your choice whether you stay or not." I hopped down from the main platform, and leaned up against one of the support beams. "Besides, we aren't exactly sure about this whole situation ourselves."

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Emma." I started to walk towards my bike. "I'll see at school tomorrow Henry!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Henry watched his best friend walk away. "She doesn't want to admit it." He said. Emma looked over at him questioningly. "The fact that this place is affecting her more and more every day. She doesn't want to admit it." He clarified. "She was right though." He said, jumping down. "We may be asking for your help, but it's your choice whether you want to stay or not." He started to walk away.

"Hey, kid?" She said, catching his attention. "I won't make a definite decision today. But," Henry's eyes met hers. "I will stick around awhile. Just to see what's wrong with this place through my own eyes."

Henry shot her a smile. "That's more than I could have ever asked for."

* * *

 _ **Excerpts from the Journal of J:**_

 _E drove H home after that. H told me that EQ accidentally caught sight of the SB. Is she on to us? Op: Free the People has gone into effect regardless, and in even bigger news…._

… _.The Clock has moved forward!_

 _Possibility of cluing in E to her destiny soon? Unknown…._

* * *

 **Alright! The Pilot's finally over! Damn, I can't believe it took me three chapters to break it apart….**

 **Alrighty then! So I am dying to hear your reactions to them, so don't be afraid to review! Also, episode 8, I really need your guy's opinion on that! VOTE PEOPLE! If you have a better idea for it though, Pm me, your idea could very well become the story….**

 **This has been Freerunner4427! See you next time!**


	5. Ch 4: The Thing You Love Most

Chapter Four: The Thing You Love Most Part 1

 _ **Bold italics = Past/Flashbacks/Dreams**_

 **Bold = Texting/ Author Notes**

 _Italics = Writing/Thoughts_

 **Normal = Normal Time**

 **Alright, the second episode has arrived! Hope you're enjoying the fic so far. That poll for episode eight is still up people, and you know that your opinion matters to me. So Vote!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, or OUATIW. If I did, I probably would have thrown in a little mythology too, like I am now….**

* * *

 ** _Last time on_** ** _The White Princess;_**

 _Henry looked out the window as the car rolled by a sign that said, 'Welcome to Storybrook.'_

" _That clock hasn't moved an inch in thirty-four years. The people, they haven't aged either!" He said as Emma looked back at him in confusion. "Time in this town has been frozen for as long as I can remember."_

" _Emma Swan." she offered a hand for me to shake._

" _Juliet Hertz." I introduced with a smile. "The only other person that isn't entirely affected by the time freeze."_

" _I get flashbacks sometimes. They happen at the weirdest moments, but they keep me from forgetting completely. Sometimes though, the memories I see aren't that pleasant."_

" _Hey, kid?" She said, catching his attention. "I won't make a definite decision today. But," Henry's eyes met hers. "I will stick around awhile. Just to see what's wrong with this place through my own eyes."_

 _Henry shot her a smile. "That's more than I could have ever asked for."_

* * *

 **The Thing You Love Most: Part 1**

 **Third Person POV:**

It was early the next morning when everyone began to notice.

The old clock, which had never moved before, was finally working.

Things were finally starting to move forward.

* * *

 **Juliet's POV:**

I was woken up by a text early this morning.

Henry: DID U SEE IT?! THE CLOCK HAS MOVED! WE WERE RIGHT!

Juliet: I KNOW!

I started getting ready for school, brushing my hair back into a ponytail, getting my uniform on, the works, when another text came in.

Henry: EQ found the book! She's demanding the missing pages!

Juliet: They're still hidden at my place. She can't get to them.

Henry: I know, but I'm still worried. What if she finds out?

Juliet: She won't, as long as we are careful she won't suspect a thing.

* * *

The town was bustling with activity, just like every morning. Archie and Pongo were out on their morning walk, Mr. Gold was out and about too. I walked by him, and he send me a secretive smile and a nod, confirming my suspicions. Ruby and Jackson were setting up the Dinner for the day while Granny was coming back with the day's groceries.

I froze for a moment when I saw Mayor Mills talking with Archie, before smiling when she spotted a yellow bug parked outside the inn. I held back a mischievous giggle as she stormed away, looking like she was completely pissed.

Henry met me at the next corner. "Did she notice?" He asked.

I nodded, a smirk on my face as we walked through town.

Henry told me Sidney Glass came to talk to his mother when we stopped by the dinner before school. Sheriff Graham was there as usual, enjoying his coffee. What was surprising was that Emma was sitting at the counter reading a newspaper and holding an apple.

"Hey Ruby," I said, flagging down the waitress. "Three hot chocolates, two with whipped cream and cinnamon, and one with white chocolate please."

"You got it kiddo," She said. "I know the white chocolate is yours, and one of the cinnamon is Henry's. But who's the third one for?" She asked curiously.

"The blond at the counter." I answered, giving her a smile as she walked away. "Say hello to Jackson for me!" I called.

"Will do sweetheart!"

"So why are so interested in the couple of extras in town that we haven't identified?" Henry asked curiously.

"Because I recognize them." I said offhandedly. "There are a few people I managed to save back when Regina was walking all over everyone. Jackson was one of them."

"Oh really?" Henry asked, before twisting around to look at the young man. "He does seem familiar. Which story?" he asked, turning back to me.

"Not gonna tell you yet." I said, giggling at his expression.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cause it's funny seeing you work it all out." I answered back.

Henry sighed. "Alright." He said. "So you recognize anyone else?" He asked.

"I found Arion in the sables yesterday!" I said proudly as Henry's jaw dropped. "The caretaker said that he was one of the fastest horses he had ever seen! Not to mention that he was particularly viscous to anyone who tried to ride him. At least until I tried to ride him, then he calmed right down…." I admitted sheepishly.

Henry shook his head in exasperation before shooting me a tired smile. "You and that horse." He said as I nodded happily.

Ruby set our drinks on the table before heading back to the counter. She set another mug before the blond, talked for a bit, then went back to work as Emma got up and walked towards Sheriff Graham.

"Ah," Graham said. "So you decided to stay?" She said, leaning back smugly.

"Observant." Emma commented. "Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business." Graham countered. "It's bad for our local signage."

Emma gave him an unimpressed look as he stuttered. "It's – It's a joke." He said weakly. "Because you ran over our sign?"

"Look," She said. "The Cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you." She said, setting the cup down.

"I didn't send it." Graham said.

"We did." Henry and I said together, standing up.

"I like cinnamon too." Henry explained.

"Don't you two have school?" Emma asked.

"Duh." I said. "We're sixteen. The high school doesn't start until later."

"Walk with us?" Henry invited.

"Alright..." Emma said.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked.

"It's not about us." Henry deflected. "I think she might be one of the ones causing this. I'm not sure exactly how, but we need to stop it. Juliet and I have had a plan in the works for years."

"We first started noticing it when we were around ten." I said, keeping my eyes forwargd. "Of course, we didn't realize the extent of her influence back then." I looked over at her. "First step, identification. We need to find out exactly what's going on, and were the source of it is hidden."

"Back then, we called it Operation; Cobra." Henry said, smiling nonchalantly. "Now I think we should call it Operation: Divergent."

"Why Divergent?" Emma asked.

"Because I think we're dealing with a diverging time line." Henry explained. "Plus, no one will ever expect it." He added as an afterthought.

"Sounds good to me." Emma said. "So, everyone in town is frozen in time, and they just don't know it?" She asked.

"Right about one part." Henry said. "As of last night, time began to move forward." Emma looked at him in shock. "Now all that's left is the memories."

"That's why we need you." I interjected. "You are part of the catalyst that broke the mold. You're thirty-four right?" I asked. Emma nodded. "And your birthday was two days ago. The anomaly stopped, the first day, of your 34th year." She nodded again, starting to see where I was going with my theory. "There may be more to this than we know."

"And you want to find out everything." It wasn't a question as Emma smiled.

"Of course." Henry answered. "If we can figure this out, then we'll have a chance to save everyone."

She was about to bite into the apple in her hand, when I jerked it away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, examining it. "Regina has a thing about apples. Everyone whose ever eaten one of hers has gone completely crazy. Don't trust anything that she gives you." She looked at it, before tossing it aside.

All of a sudden the alarm on my phone went off. I grabbed it and flicked it open to see the time. "We'll have a better chance to reveal what we know later." I told Henry. "We've got to get going, High School waits for no teen!" I said to Emma. "We'll see you later Emma!" I called back as we took off running.

* * *

When we got out of school that afternoon, we immediately knew something was up.

First off, Mayor Mill's prized apple tree had a huge branch cut off. Second she was having a stare off with a chain saw wielding Emma. And last of all Emma had a huge satisfied smirk on her face.

Henry gave off a snort as he tried to cover up his laughter, and I made no such effort as I held my aching sides. That is, until it started up again.

I froze as another memory came through...

* * *

 _ **I had snuck down into the dungeons again with a bit of food for Rumple.**_

 _ **Surprisingly, when he wasn't trying to coerce you into a deal or raving like a lunatic, he was actually a decent conversationalist.**_

 _ **We were debating about the positives and negatives of Light and Dark Magic, when he put a finger up to his lips, and motioned for me to hide.**_

 _ **I dissolved into the shadows as Rumple made himself comfortable in the back of his cell.**_

" _ **It's just us deary." Rumple called out. "You can show yourself!" He sing-songed. One of the rats that had scampered in when I hid, puffed into black smoke, which floated upwards before condensing into a human form.**_

 _ **Regina cracked her neck, and subtly stretched before stalking up to Rumple's cell. "That curse you gave me." She said in a light hearted voice. "It's not working." She deadpanned.**_

" _ **Oh, so worried." Rumple teased. "So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband, or Alice and her Genii, for their precious little princess."**_

 _ **The queen looked disturbed. "What?"**_

" _ **They payed me a visit as well." Rumple said, scampering up to the bars. "They were very anxious," He commented offhandedly. "About you and the curse."**_

 _ **The queen walked up and looked Rumple in the eyes. "What did you tell them."**_

" _ **The truth," Rumple growled sarcastically. "That nothing can stop the darkness!" The Queen smiled, until Rumple finished. "Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken." He chirped, before gaining a smiled. "Their child is the key. Of course the curse has to be enacted first."**_

" _ **Tell me what I did wrong." The queen pushed. My eyes widened. She had already tried to cast it?**_

" _ **For that, there's a price." Rumple said.**_

" _ **What do you want?" The queen asked, humoring him.**_

" _ **Simple," Rumple hissed. "In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life."**_

" _ **Fine," The queen agreed, cutting him off. "You'll have an estate, be rich."**_

" _ **I wasn't finished!" Rumple growled. "There's more!"**_

" _ **There always is with you." The queen commented disinterested.**_

 _ **Rumple chuckled. "Yeah," He agreed. "In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request." He said. "You must do whatever I say, so long as I say please." He finished, a gloating smile on his face.**_

" _ **You do realize that should I succeed," The queen asked. "You won't remember any of this?"**_

" _ **Oh, well, then what's the harm?" He asked curiously.**_

" _ **Deal." The queen agreed.**_

 _ **Rumple snorted, the backed away.**_

" _ **What must I do to enact this curse?" The queen asked worriedly.**_

" _ **You need to sacrifice a Heart." Rumple said seriously. I covered my gasp of horror. Heart magic was evil magic at it's worst. What had Rumple been thinking, creating that curse?!**_

" _ **I sacrificed my prized steed." Regina countered.**_

 _ **Rumple lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat. "A horse?" He asked incredulously, like he was talking to a brand new apprentice. "This is the curse to end all curses. You thing a horse is gonna do?!" His voice lowered to a growl. "Great power, requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more**_ **precious** ** _."_**

 _ **Regina stared back at him, unafraid. "Tell me what will suffice." She asked.**_

" _ **The heart of the thing you love most." Rumple answered, his grin sinister.**_

 _ **Regina grabbed his hand, prying it off of her neck in anger. "What I love most died because of Snow White." She hissed.**_

" _ **It there no one else you truly love?" Rumple asked mockingly. Regina's eyes were stony as she glared at the Dark One. "This curse isn't going to be easy." Rumple whispered. "Vengeance never is, dearie." His voice was stronger as he spoke. "You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?"**_

 _ **Regina's hissed reply sent chills down my spine. "As far as it takes."**_

" _ **Then please, stop wasting everyone's time, and just do it." Rumple hissed back. "You know what you love." He taunted. "Now go kill it."**_

 _ **Regina looked at him one more time, before disappearing.**_

 _ **I walked out of the shadows, and gave Rumple a worried look as he sank to the ground. "A curse like that is true darkness, evil in it's most potent form." I said, kneeling down beside him. "Why would you make something like that?" I asked.**_

" _ **Because I was young and foolish." He replied, his voice weary and dead. "I thought that the only way to get my son back was to sacrifice everything, but I was to much of a coward to ever enact it because doing so, meant I would willingly give up magic."**_

" _ **And now?" I asked curiously.**_

" _ **I would gladly give up these powers in a heartbeat if it meant that he and Belle would be safe." He replied, looking me in the eye.**_

" _ **What if I said," I started. "I knew of a way to purify the dagger?" I asked, catching his attention. "It would take a lot of time, and your explicit agreement, but the dagger would no longer be your weakness."**_

" _ **How?" He asked, intrigued.**_

" _ **A ton of Light magic," I answered. "A bit of Dark magic, some Grey magic, a LOT of Fairy Dust and a bit of willingly given Unicorn Blood. Also, a sample of rare magical spring water from Wonderland that has to be gifted by the guardian nymph."**_

" _ **Sounds complicated..." He commented.**_

" _ **It is." I assured. "But I've seen the results before. Maleficent didn't just change on her own you know." I gave him a smug smile.**_

 _ **He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "This ritual," He said. "It'll only cleanse what's evil." It wasn't a question.**_

 _ **I shook my head. "You have been using dark magic for so long that it's a part of you. The evil will be gone, but the darkness with remain." I explained. "It's the price the ritual demands." I said sadly.**_

 _ **Rumple put a hand on my shoulder. "It's acceptable." He said sincerely. "People see me as the greatest evil incarnate, and you're helping me anyway." He smiled, not his usual creepy smile, but a genuine one.**_

" _ **I'm not doing it for myself, or for you," I said, giving him a small smile. "It's what I do. And this is for Belle."**_

* * *

Henry held me steady as I jerked out of my memories. "Another one?" he asked worriedly. I nodded as his face turned grim. "That's the third one this week." he muttered.

"Their getting worse." I said, my voice strained as I struggled to regulate my breathing. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. "And their starting to get further from the time of the curse."

* * *

Exerpt from the Journal of J:

 _That night we found out the exact consequences for what E had done. The spitfire blond had been kicked out of Granny's Inn, but she outright refused to leave town. She told me that EQ was taking shots at her, and that she wasn't going to give the stuck up bitch the satisfaction of running her off._

 _DO gave me a call later on, and he told me two short words._

" _I remember."_

 _He then told me that he was completely on board with our plan, and that he still owed me a debt that he could never hope to repay._

 _I questioned him, and he gave me the keywords._

" _The Teacup."_

 _I know now we have another ally in Storybrook. Even if he needs to play dumb for now, to keep up appearances, it is comforting to know that we have both Light, and Dark Magic on our side…_

* * *

 **Alright! So a recap, Emma is staying, the curse is beginning to break, Juliet offered to cleanse the Dark One's control dagger before the curse took over, Emma took a chain saw to Regina's apple tree, and J has a new ally in Storybrook.**

 **Damn, I never realized just how complicated the show's plot lines were. I applaud the writers for their ingenuity.**

 **This has been Freerunner4427. See you next time!**


	6. Ch 5: Snow Falls

_**Bold italics = Past/**_ _ **Flashbacks/Dreams**_

 **Bold = Texting/ Author Notes**

 _Italics = Writing/Thoughts_

 **Normal = Normal Time**

 ** **Ok! So I am on a roll with this! But seriously people, I NEED you to vote on that poll, the winning choice will determin**** ** **e**** ** **the direction that I go after episode 7.****

 ** **Yup, Graham's destiny is on the line, and if you people don't vote, I'll be stuck...****

 ** **As aways, I DON'T own OUAT, or OUATIW.****

* * *

 _ **Last time on The White Princess:**_

" _Not gonna tell you yet." I said, giggling at his expression._

" _Why not?" He asked._

" _Cause it's funny seeing you work it all out." I answered back._

" _We first started noticing it when we were around ten." I said, keeping my eyes forward. "Of course, we didn't realize the extent of her influence back then."_

" _So, everyone in town is frozen in time, and they just don't know it?" She asked._

" _You are part of the catalyst that broke the anomaly." I said seriously_

" _Tell me what I did wrong." The queen pushed. My eyes widened. She had already tried to cast it?_

" _For that, there's a price." Rumple said._

 _ **His voice lowered to a growl. "Great power, requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something**_ **far** **moreprecious _."_**

" _ **And now?" I asked curiously.**_

" _ **I would gladly give up these powers in a heartbeat if it meant that he and Belle would be safe." He replied, looking me in the eye.**_

" _Another one?" he asked worriedly. I nodded as his face turned grim. "That's the third one this week." he muttered._

" _They're getting worse." I said, my voice strained as I struggled to regulate my breathing. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. "And they're starting to get further from the time of the curse."_

* * *

Chapter 5: Snow Falls

It was Volenteer Day at the Hospital, and Henry and I had joined in as usual, visiting the patents and generally cheering people up.

Mary Margret had brought along her elementary school class, and the kids were all around, decorating the ward and talking with the patents.

Henry and I, on the other hand, had opted to visit one of the long term patients. A John Doe that had been found not too long after the curse had been cast. He had been in a coma since then.

Of course, no one but us knew who he really was.

Prince James, or Prince David if you asked the right people.

"Still comatose." Henry sighed unhappliy. "I thought that with the way everything as going, he would wake up."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's too soon." I said. "Magic this dark won't unravel in a day Henry. It would be too easy." I looked back at David. "Rumple was the best of the best at that sort of thing."

"How did you know him so well?" Henry asked, looking at me with questioning eyes. "It seemed that in the book you two were good friends."

"It looks that way huh?" I said, laughing a little. "But no, Rumple and I shared a mutual friend, and I offered to do him a favor once. He agreed, and our relationship turned into a mutal tolerance."

"What are you two doing in here?" Mary Margret asked, startling us.

"Just talking to the patients." I said easily. "Speculating again how Mr. John Doe got here."

"Good luck." Mary Margret said. "He's been like that as long as I've been volenteering."

* * *

"So," I said, ploping myself down at the playground. "We think we're starting to come with an idea." I explained to Emma.

Henry pulled out the book. "Miss Mary Margret gave this book to me when I was younger, like, right before Juliet came to town."

Emma looked at it with scepticisum. "A Fairy Tail book." She deadpanned.

Henry nodded. "We wouldn't even consider dark magic unless every other lead we had was exauseted." He said seriously.

Emma scoffed. "Magic doesn't exist." She said.

"Oh yeah?" I countered, "Then what do you call this?" I picked up a small pot that I had planted a seed in. Consentrating, I sped up the growth of the plant, making it bloom into a fully mature poppy before our eyes. Emma was watching with wide eyes "Magic exists Emma." I said, looking up at her. "In different forms than most would suspect, but it's there."

"How did you do that?" She said, picking up the pot.

"Magic." I stated. "Life Magic to be exact, my specialty."

"Juliet is the equvilant of a Wiccan in this world." Henry explained as Emma examined the flower closely. "A Light Sorceress. She specilizes in everything good magic can do."

Emma looked at us, I mean _**really**_ looked at us. Her eyes were conflicted, like she was battling herself. "Alright." She admitted slowly. "So magic exists. What's this got to do with the town?"

Henry flipped open the book, showing that it wasn't just a collection of stories, but rather one large story. "This book, speaks of the Dark Curse." He explained, flipping through it to the last pages, right before the ones we ripped out. "A magic so evil and black in nature, that it's own creator, the Dark One, locked it away to protect everyone from it."

My face turned grim. "But that wasn't enough." I said, my tone dark. Henry looked at me with sympathy. "All of those fairy tail characters that you think aren't real, existed." I said bluntly. Emma looked at me as I pulled out the final pages. "That curse ripped them out of their own world, and trapped them in ours."

"Why would someone do that?" She asked, lookingover the pages at what Regina had to do.

"Because she was spiteful." I said sadly. "And people are willing to go to lengths they normally wouldn't for revenge."

"So," She asked. "Who are you two in all of this?"

Henry smiled. "I'm not in it." He said. "I was born outside the town."

"I was brought here by a different curse." I said. "One that someone in Wonderland cast on me." My head started to hurt a little. "I can't remember who it was though..." I said sadly. "All I know is that one minute, I'm fighting against my Father's kidnapper, the next I'm sitting in a ditch, alone, in England, with most of my memories locked away."

"That sucks." Emma said. "So, now that I know about Magic, what happens next?" She asked.

Henry and I smiled. "Now, we can **really** get started."

"The book tells about a savior." I started. "Someone that was sent to this world as a baby. Someone that Rumplestiltskin said would be the key to breaking the curse."

Henry showed her the last page of the packet I brought with me. "Do you recognize this?" He asked, showing her a page with a baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"That looks like my old baby blanket." Emma said, studying it. "Right down to the stiched name."

"It all fits." I said, seriously. "The book said that the curse would be active for 34 years before the savior arrived..."

I trailed off as a new memory surfaced...

* * *

 _ **I was waiting up in the trees for Snow. She and I had agreed that it was time for her to move bases after her incounter with Prince James.**_

 _ **Of course, she didn't know that the Prince had already been hiding outside the base for awhile.**_

 _ **As Snow emerged, she looked back at the log that had been her home for the past year.**_

 _ **Shaking her head, she steepped forwards, triggering the net that James had hidden. It hauled her up into the air as she struggled.**_

 _ **"Hahaha." The prince laughed, walking out from behind the trees. "I told you I'd find you." He said smugly. "No matter what you do, I will always find you." He stopped just below the net, looking up at her as he crossed his arms.**_

 _ **"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" Snow shot at him. I giggled at that. Snow was the best at comebacks.**_

 _ **"It's the only way to catch theiving scum." The Prince retorted.**_

 _ **"Oh," She said with a chuckle. "Aren't you a real prince charming?" she asked sarcasticly.**_

 _ **"I have a name you know." He said.**_

 _ **"Don't care," Snow said snipeing at him. "'Charming' suits you. Now**_ **cut me down** ** _... Charming." She demanded._**

 _ **"I'll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels." Charming countered. I held in a giggle as they argued back and forth.**_

 _ **"Not the jewelry type." Snow said.**_

 _ **"Indeed. I noticed." James agreed.**_

 _ **"What is that supposed to mean?" Snow demanded. "Are you insulting me?"**_

 _ **"No, quite right." James said quickly and sarcasticly. "My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who**_ **robbed** ** _me." He looked at her, unimpressed. "Where are my jewels?" He demanded again._**

 _ **"I sold them." Snow simply said.**_

 _ **James looked shocked."What?"**_

 _ **"What do you care?" She asked. "Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"**_

 _ **"These were special." James said. "Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother, a ring that I was about to give-"**_

 _ **"The Nag with the bad additude?" Snow interupted, cutting him off. "**_ **That's** ** _what this is about?" She asked, the look he shot him knowing._**

 _ **James looked abashed for a second. "She's my fiancee." He said, looking pained.**_

 _ **Snow smiled as I valiently fought to keep my mouth shut. "Good luck with that." Snow said, laughter in her voice. "You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union." You could hear the laughter in her voice.**_

 _ **"Excuse me?" James asked, sounding offended.**_

 _ **"I know how this works," Snow continued. "True Love? It doesn't exist." She said flipently. I frowned at that. She was lying through her teeth. "It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight, or first kiss." she smiled at him. "Let me guess. Her kingdom wants to take over yours, and this is, what? A last-ditch effort to avoid war?"**_

 _ **"This is not a takeover!" James said angrily. "It, it's a merger." He tried to explain. "And quite frankly, it's none of your business." He snapped. "Now this is what's going to happen." He said, forcibly calming himself down. "I'm going to cut you down, and you will take me to whoever has my jewels, and then you're going to get my ring back."**_

 _ **Snow looked contemplative for a second. "Why would I do that?" She asked.**_

 _ **James looked smug for a moment. "Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are." He said. He reached into his vest and pulled out Snow's wanted poster. "Snow White." Snow's face lost it's smile. "Help me get my ring back, or I turn you over to the Queen's forces." He threatend. "And I have a feeling the Queen's not as, charming, as I am." He said.**_

 _ **Snow though it over for a second. "Well," She said, relaxing. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting 'True Love.'" She said sarcasticly.**_

 _ **James smiled, before unsheathing his sword and slicing a rope, causing the net to drop as Snow squealed...**_

* * *

"Whoa," I said, coming back to reality.

Emma and Henry were looking at me with concern.

"What did you see?" Henry asked.

"The day Charming and Snow met." I said, holding back a laugh. "Did you know they're a lot more snarky in reality than in the book? It was like a verbal tennis match."

Henry laughed as Emma smiled. "So those other memories," She said. "They were really about who you are?"

"Yup." I said, swinging my legs. "The memories I get show me a lot of things, like how I used to roam the forests on my horse Arion, how I was friends with a lot of the people in that book, even if you don't see me very often." My eyes turned sad. "I love that they're okay, and that the Curse didn't hurt them beyond erasing their memories and separating them, but it _hurts_ to see them look at me, and not remember what we've been through."

"So who were you?" Emma asked curiously. "Before all this happened?"

"That's the thing." I said, looking at her with confused eyes. "I don't really remember it all. This is the first time I've seen that memory, and it seems that my flashbacks are becoming more frequent the longer you're in town."

"We know we've found someone though." Henry said, pointing towards a picture of a brunette man. "A paitent in the coma ward. He matches the discription of Prince James, or Charming as you may know him."

"Really?" Emma asked, fianlly handing me back my flower pot and looking at the picture. "So we know it's him, what now?"

Henry smiled innocently. "I may have suggested that Miss Mary-Margret read their story to him yesterday." He said as I blinked at him in surprise.

"Henry," I said slowly. He looked at me. "You are a guenius!" I smiled with glee as his face lit up. "I knew I was rubbing off on you!" Emma laughed as I kissed him on the cheek, and he turned red.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring like a police siren.

"Well that can't be good." Emma said.

I looked up at her. "Understatment of the year." I said gravely.

"What's going on?" Henry asked when I flipped it open.

"An alert from the Sheriff Station," I said looking over the text. "I hacked it awhile ago and tuned my phone into it's police scanners. It's an APB. One of the hospital patients turned up missing this morning."

We piled into Emma's car, and she took us home before heading to the hospital.

* * *

That night, I dreamed of the forest again...

* * *

 _ **I was following them from a ways away on Arion, taking every percausion to keep myself hidden.**_

 _ **I held in a giggle as I saw her fiddling with her amulet.**_

 _ **Aparently Charming noticed as well.**_

 _ **"I thought you weren't the jewelry type." He comented. "What's that around your neck?"**_

 _ **Snow looked at him. "Don't worry about it." She said, obviously not wanting to talk. He grabbed it. "Careful!" She yelled as he dangled it in front of himself. "It's a weapon!" She said.**_

 _ **"What, dust?" He asked, his voice and face reflecting his disbelief. "What kind of weapon is dust?"**_

 _ **"Fairy Dust." Snow said, making a grab for it. Charming pulled it out of reach just in time.**_

 _ **"I thought that was a good thing." Charming said, a condissending smile on his face.**_

 _ **"When it comes from a good fairy." Snow explained. "This stuff is deadly." She said, throwing it glances. "It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed."**_

 _ **"Then why didn't you use it on me?" Charming asked, his voice mocking.**_

 _ **"Cause you're not worth it." Snow deadpanned.**_

 _ **Charming was chuckling as he stuffed it into his vest. "It's very hard to come by." Snow explained. "That tiny amount was a gift from a close friend, and I'm saving it for a special someone." Her voice was dark as it reached the end. I knew exactly what she was planning for that dust, and wasn't surprised. I gave it to her after all.**_

 _ **"Ah, the Queen." Charming said. "You've got a lot of anger there, don't you Snow?" He asked.**_

 _ **"The charges on her poster are lies." Snow said matter-of-factly. "Didn't stop her from sending her Huntsman to rip out my heart." She said.**_

 _ **"What happened?" Charming asked.**_

 _ **"Well," Snow started, looking over at him. "Not everyone is a souless royal." She said. "He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since under a friend's protection, trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place, escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated, where I can never be hurt."**_

 _ **"Sounds lonely." Charming remarked.**_

 _ **"No lonelier than an arranged marrige." Snow countered.**_

 _ **"At least I don't prey on the innocent." Charming shot.**_

 _ **"Up until now I've only ever stolen from the Queen." Snow snapped, annoyed. "I thought your carriage was one of hers. No one else uses that road."**_

 _ **"We took the scenic route." Charmong said weakly.**_

 _ **"Well lucky for me." Snow said. "All I'm doing,**_ **Charming,** ** _is what it takes to survive." Snow's voice was hard with anger. "She wants me dead, she wants my friends dead too." Snow turned away and started walking._**

 _ **"So, what did you do to incure that mch wrath?" Chaming asked after a moment.**_

 _ **Snow stopped walking. "She blames me for ruining her life." She said.**_

 _ **"Did you?" Charming asked, stopping next to her.**_

 _ **"Yes." Snow said simply. I frowned sadly, it was all a big missunderstanding, and if I had my way, Regina would be having her happy ending soon...**_

 _ **I turned to ride further down the trail, when I heard a splash in the river. I whipped around to see Charming flowndering as the current carried him downstream, and Snow sprinting back into the forest.**_

 _ **"What do you think Arion?" I asked my faithful stallion. "Should we help him out?" Arion snorted, tugging the reigns towards the prince. "Yeah, me too." I kicked him a little, and Arion took off like a shot, blurring into a brown streak as we ran down the river. We stopped on the bank just below the prince.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hi there!" I yelled, getting his attention. Charming's eyes widened as he caught sight of me. "Need some help?" He nodded franitcly. "Alright, get ready!" I untied the rope that was tied to Arion's saddle behind me. "Catch!" I said, throwing one end to him. Charming caught it, and Arion started backing up when I thouched my heels to his sides, dragging the rope, and the waterlogged prince with it. "Snow got the best of you huh?" I asked whe**_ _ **n**_ _ **he was back on the back. He nodded, ashamed that a little girl was calling him out on his mistakes. "Well don't just sit there." I said. He looked up at me in surprise. "Go get her!"**_ _ **He jumped to his feet and took off**_ _ **at a run**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Arion**_ _ **galloped**_ _ **down the road at his slowest pace**_ _ **as we heard a horse get closer. It was a lone solider of The Queen's army,**_ _ **and he had**_ _ **struggling**_ _ **Snow slung onto the horse in front of him.**_ _ **The whoosh of an arrow sounded through the forrest, and the Soldier toppled over with said arrow in his chest.**_ _ **Snow sat up and quickly took control of the horse, pulling it to a stop.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Are you alright?" Charming asked when he got closer.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You..." Snow breathed. "You saved me." She said.**_

 _ **"Seemed like the honorable thing to do." Charming answered.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **turned Arion around then, leaving them together as a smile sneeked onto my face. After all, it wasn't every day you got to see true love in the making...**_

* * *

I snapped awake in an instant. Panting, I looked down at my shaking hands. "Even my dreams now?" I asked the darkness. "Will I ever have any peace?"

Shaking my head, I laid down again, intent on getting more sleep...

...only for the dream to start again.

* * *

 _ **I frowned at what the wind was telling me.**_

 _ **A disturbance at the Troll Bridge, Snow and Charming right in the middle of it. I shook my head with a sigh.**_

 _ **Arion took off, becoming no more than a tan blurr of speed as we raced through the forrest. Snow and Charming were standing in the middle of the Troll Bridge, surrounded by defeated Trolls.**_

 _ **"Getting into trouble again Snow?" I asked, my exasperated voice ringing out.**_

 _ **Snow jumped for a moment, before turning to me with a smile. "It's not like I go looking for it Juliet." She countered.**_

 _ **"Hey, you're the girl who pulled me out of the river!" Charming said. "Why are you here?"**_

 _ **"Juliet's one of the forrest's protectors." Snow explained as I dismounted Arion. "She knows everything that happens here."**_

 _ **"And I know exactly why you're here Prince James." I said, smiling as he looked at me with startled eyes. "Yeah, I know who you are. No one who enters these woods can hide from me." I winked at him mouthing his real name as Snow turned away.**_

 _ **"So," James said, pulling the gold out from in his vest. "You probably want this." He said.**_

 _ **"Right, the gold." Snow said greatfuly, taking it back. "Thank you, and um, you can't get married without this." She said, handing him a pouch.**_

 _ **James flipped it open and shook it for a moment, revealing the priceless jewels within it. He pulled out a diamond engagement ring, examining it for a moment, before looking at Snow. "I know, not your style." he said jokingly.**_

 _ **"Well, there's only one way to find out." Snow said, taking the ring and slipping it on. She looked at it for a moment, examining it on her hand. I smiled knowingly to myself as she took it off and handed it back. "Yeah, not me at all." She said reluctantly. "I'm sure your fiancée will love it."**_

 _ **James nodded as he took it back. "If you need more, you can have the rest." He offered. "The ring is all I require." He said.**_

 _ **"Oh no," Snow declined. "I'm good thanks." She assured. "We both got what we wanted." She said, patting the gold pouch at her hip.**_

 _ **James smiled for a bit. "Well, wherever you're going, be careful." He said. "If you need anything-"**_

 _ **"You'll find me." Snow finished.**_

 _ **"Always." James said.**_

 _ **"I almost believe that." Snow said.**_

 _ **Snow grabbed her pack. "Well, goodbye Snow White." James said.**_

 _ **"Goodbye Prince Charming." Snow said.**_

 _ **"I told you, it's James." He said.**_

 _ **"Nah," Snow said teasingly. "Still like Charming better."**_

 _ **"And it was a pleasure to meet you Juliet." he said, nodding over at me.**_

 _ **"Please, to meet another of honorable royal blood in these wood, the pleasure is all mine." I said, making him look at me with surprised eyes.**_

 _ **I hopped onto Arion again, and Snow jumped up behind me. As we rode away, I glanced over my shoulder, to see James watching us leave. 'Bye David!' I mouthed with a wink.**_

 _ **He smiled at me, and turned to walk the opposite way down the road...**_

 _ **Snow glanced back for a second, watching him walk away. "You like him." I said knowingly.**_

 _ **Snow looked down at me with surprised eyes.**_

* * *

The next morning the entire town was abuzz with the news. Apparently David Noland, the mysterious hospital patient that wandered into the woods on his own power after waking up from a thirty four year coma was reunited with his wife that morning.

I glared down at the paper, one thing was for certian...

...for every foothold we gained, Regina would be fighting us the entire way.

* * *

 _Excerpt from the Journal of J:_

 _Things are heating up. I'm remembering more and more as time goes on. Mr. G says its a side effect of the curse beginning to shatter._

 _I'm not so sure of that._

 _Something is going on, something I'm missing..._

 _...and it's driving me crazy._

 _The memories are invading my dreams now, and they're slowly picking up from the time S and CH met. I'm hardly getting any sleep as it is, and my magic can only do so much before I completely crash._


	7. ATTENTION! URGENT MESSAGE!

LISTEN UP PEOPLE CAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! AND **PAY ATTENTION** BECAUSE IT AFFECTS **NOT** **JUST** **EVERYONE ON FANFICTION!** **BUT EVERYONE WHO USES THE INTERNET** **AROUND THE WORLD** **!**

Do you value the freedom that the Internet gives you no matter who you are, where you're from, or what you're posting?

Well then this going to **royally** piss you off.

Chairman Pai and the FCC wants to **destroy** net neutrality and give big cable companies control over what we see and do online. If they get their way, they'll allow widespread throttling, blocking, censorship, extra fees, and discrimination in favor of the rich publishers who can afford to pay for the fast lane!

The Internet has thrived precisely **because** of net neutrality. It's what makes it so vibrant and innovative – a place for creativity, free expression, and exchange of ideas with a level playing field for **all** kinds of content. Without real, enforceable net neutrality rooted in the legal foundation known as Title II, the Internet will become more like Cable TV, where the content you see is what your provider gets paid to put in front of you by powerful corporate media interests!

I don't know about you, but the idea that they could restrict us like that, censor what we see? Two words immediately come to mind.

 _ **FUCK THAT!**_

Didn't we already have this fight?!

Did **everything** we do just barely two years ago in 2015 with the SOPA movement mean absolute _**jackshit**_ to these people?!

July 12th: Internet – Wide Day of Action to Save Net Neutrality!

Wanna help?

Well that day is coming up fast and soon, and if we don't have the support that we need, they will push through the law regardless of what we think.

We don't have long people!

If we don't, then in 71 days, the FCC will **LET THEM** take control.

DON'T IGNORE THE PROBLEM!

BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO DISSAPEAR!

SPEAK UP!

JOIN THE FIGHT!

DON'T LET YOUR VOICE GO UNHEARD! SPREAD THE WORD!

WE ALL MUST UNITE!


End file.
